Electronic throttle control assemblies are often used in vehicular applications in order to control vehicle operations, such as the speed of the engine, via a sensor sensing the degree of movement of a pedal or other throttle control device, such as a hand control. In such applications, a throttle control device, such as a pedal, is typically mounted for pivotal movement with respect to a floorboard or other component of the vehicle. An electronic sensor is coupled to the pedal and adapted to detect the movement of the pedal. The sensor then sends a corresponding output to another vehicle component to control the vehicle operation.
Currently, throttle control sensor applications require a custom designed sensor and related components. Custom requirements may include, for instance, a certain drive angle, return spring torque, connector, sensor position or configuration, electrical output, etc. A change in a requirement in one or more of these areas requires the development of a new sensor, which adds to lead time and development cost. Thus, it is not only expensive to make such components, but there is virtually no interchangeability in components.
Further, there are various standards that govern the configuration of modular pedal assemblies, such as the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) standards. Because of the custom design requirements of the prior sensor modules, no one package is available that can be configurable to multiple applications, including direct or non-direct drive applications, and multiple different proprietary interface connections, while maintaining compliance with the aforementioned standards.